


Your Performance

by penguins_unite



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguins_unite/pseuds/penguins_unite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One Shot inspired by http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=Yya9F-hN2kE<br/>Written for http://doughnutconnoisseur.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Performance

One week, two days, and three hours. Reed Richards could have gone into even more details, labeling out each minute and second, but he refrained.  
He was angry beyond belief, on a level so close to Doom’s wrath that he became quite scared of himself. Reed knew that he was not a good boyfriend- that was pretty much said and done. But he knew that he loved Susan more than anything else in the world. He was a dick, but at least he was a caring dick.  
Namor, on the other hand, was not. 

One week, five days, and fourteen hours. Tony Stark was called in to back up Reed Richards. That lasted fifteen minutes before Susan Storm punched him. Tony vowed to never get involved again. 

Two weeks, one day, and five hours. Phil Coulson received a mission from Nick Fury, one that was so unconventional he had to re-read it again. He never needed to re-read things. 

Two weeks, one day, and ten hours. Reed Richards was called into Phil’s office, like a little schoolboy he slinked into the office, an aura of sadness and anger emanating from him that made the air stink.  
Phil sighed, gesturing for Reed to take a seat. He started speaking, a tone calm and tranquil, “Lately your work performance has been… a little off.”  
Reed shook his head, “I’m not following.”  
“Okay… Umm… Here’s something from the mission report you wrote last week… Roses are Red. Violets are blue. Fuck you, whore.”


End file.
